Who do I choose?
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: Zoey and James have been dating for a while and things are going well. All of a sudden, Chase comes back into her life. Who should Zoey choose... her new boyfriend or her longtime best friend? RATED: T just in case. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Who's Coming Where?

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 1**

Zoey walked back to her door room and knocked. Quinn answered and when she saw it was Zoey, she pulled her inside. Lola, who was reading a magazine, hopped off her top bunk and pushed Zoey onto her bed and squished in next to her with Quinn.

"So?!" Lola said excitedly. "What happened?!"

"Tell us! Tell us!" Quinn shrieked.

Zoey laughed. "You mean how my date with James went?"

"Yes!" Lola and Quinn chorused.

"It was great. We went to Sushi Rox for dinner, then caught a movie on campus, and afterwards strolled along the beach."

Lola and Quinn sighed.

"Why are you guys still in awe over our dates? We've been going out for two weeks," Zoey reminded them.

"Yea, but you've never been in such a serious relationship before," Lola said.

"Relax," Zoey said. "James and I are doing just fine. Now if you don't mind I want to take a shower before I go to bed."

Zoey headed off for the showers and as soon as she got out, changed and went straight to bed, obviously meaning end of discussion. Lola and Quinn growled in frustration and headed off to bed, making sure Zoey would be continuing their discussion the next day.

The next day was a Friday. Zoey woke up to the sun shining brightly into the room. She stretched and hopped out of bed. She went to take a shower and when she got back, found Lola and Quinn standing there, arms folded, feet tapping, and sharp looks on their faces.

"We need to have a talk," Quinn spat and the three quickly got dressed. Afterwards, Lola and Quinn rushed Zoey out f the room and off to breakfast.

"What is there to talk about?" Zoey asked as the three friends each grabbed a fruit and walked towards their history class.

"Look Zoey," Lola began, "We just don't want your relationship to end with James. You guys seem really happy together."

"We are," Zoey confirmed.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt," Quinn explained.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks guys, but for now, James and I seem pretty solid. And don't worry; if he breaks my heart, you have total permission to kick his butt."

Lola and Quinn laughed as Zoey draped her arms around her two best friends and they headed to history class.

When the three girls reached the door to the classroom, James was waiting there for Zoey. Lola and Quinn hurriedly went inside the classroom, giving the two lovebirds privacy.

"Hey Zoey," James greeted, beaming.

"Hey James," Zoey replied, and leaned in to kiss him.

When the two broke apart, they smiled and walked inside, hand in hand. For Zoey, the rest of the day was great. Her boyfriend was in all her classes and it was Friday. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

After fourth period ended, James and the three girls joined Michael and Logan at the usual table for lunch. Michael and Logan had worried looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Zoey greeted. "What's up with the faces?"

"Nothing!" Michael burst out. Then, he gave a small chuckle to cover up his outburst. "Lola, Quinn, can Logan and I speak with you guys privately for a minute?" he asked, gesturing to an unoccupied lunch table about twenty yards away.

"Sure," Lola and Quinn responded together as Michael and Logan hurried the two girls to the table.

"We got bad news," Michael said as soon as he was sure Zoey and James couldn't hear them.

"What is it?' Quinn asked.

"Chase is coming back to PCA!" Logan burst out, luckily quite enough so that Zoey and James didn't hear.

Lola and Quinn squealed.

"How is that bad news?!" Lola questioned. "This is great news!"

"Yes it is but not for some reasons," Michael replied gesturing towards the happy couple (Zoey and James).

"Oh my god!" Lola and Quinn cried.

"That's not gonna help," Logan said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Who's gonna tell Zoey?" Quinn asked.

"I will," Michael answered.

"YOU?" Lola, Quinn, and Logan asked in shock.

"Chase is my best friend," Michael said. "And-."

"Excuse me," Logan interrupted.

"You're a really good friend," Michael said.

"Thanks a lot," Logan scoffed.

Lola and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Listen," Michael said. "I've known that Chase liked Zoey the longest. He's my best friend and he's counting on me."

"Alright," Lola agreed.

"Fine," said Quinn.

The four returned back to the table with stiffness.

"What were you guys talking about?" Zoey asked.

"NOTHING!" Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan burst out. The four of them quickly ate their food.

Zoey and James exchanged looks and began eating their food. About ten minutes later Logan, Lola, and Quinn dumped their plates in the garbage.

"James," Quinn said as calmly as possible, "do you wanna see my new Quinnvention?"

"What is it?" James warily asked.

"It's a surprise!" Lola said a little too giddy like and rushed off with Quinn and James to their room.

Logan then stood up and began to follow them.

"Wait, Logan why are you going?" Zoey questioned.

"I wanna see what happens to him after Quinn shows him her invention. With luck, he'll blow up," Logan replied and left the table.

Zoey sighed. "Guess that's my cue to leave," she said and stood up.

"No!" Michael exclaimed, halting her. "Zoey, I think you need to sit down."

The blond haired, blue eyed girl sat back down. Michael moved to the seat next to her.

"Zoey," he started out.

"Oh no," Zoey groaned.

"What? What?"

"Michael, please tell me that you're not about to tell me, you like me."

Michael's jaw dropped open. "I-I-I-I'm not."

"You're not?!" Zoey repeated. Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"No!" Michael said in awe. "Of course not."

"Phew!" Zoey said putting her hand to heart. "What did you want to tell me?"

Michael sighed. "Zoey," he began. "Ch-Ch-Cha-Cha-Cha-." Somehow the words didn't seem to be coming out correctly.

"What? Michael what is it?"

"Chase is coming back to PCA!" Michael exclaimed.

Zoey's jaw must have dropped ten feet. She couldn't believe her hears.

"Chase is coming back," Michael repeated much more calmly.

"When did this happen?" Zoey asked after she had recovered from the shock.

"Chase called me up a couple of days ago and told me. He's returning in two days," Michael replied.

"Oh no," Zoey groaned. "I mean, it's not that I didn't want Chase to come back. He's my best guy friend. But, I'm with James and I told Chase I loved him, and-."

"Whoa!" Michael interrupted. 'You told Chase you LOVED him."

Zoey shook her head in despair.

"Zoey," Michael said. "You gotta figure this one out on your own."

"Michael?!"

"Sorry. Catch ya later Zo'," he called out as he went to the table, grabbed his book bag and took off.

"Michael!" Zoey called after him. "Don't I at least get a word of advice? Some reassurance maybe?"

Michael waved his hand to her and kept walking. Zoey walked back to the lunch table and slumped down into the chair. She put her head in her hands and moaned. _Good luck getting out of this one Zoey_, she thought to herself.

_Author's Note:__ Hey everybody. This chapter may be corny so I'm sorry about that. But, this is only an introduction to the thickening plot. In the meantime, plz review. I'll update as soon as I can get. Thnx and stick around for Chapter 2. _


	2. Chapter 2: Chase Returns

**Who Do I Choose? **

**CHAPTER 2: **

_Disclaimer: __ I own nothing from the show Zoey 101._

Zoey paced back and forth and back and forth in her dorm room that afternoon after her classes ended. She wasn't sure she had heard right. CHASE was coming back to PCA! Chase was COMING BACK to PCA! Her best friend who had loved her for eternity was coming back! Her mind replayed what Michael had said earlier that day:

_Flashback:_

"_Zoey, Ch-Ch-Cha-Cha-Cha_-."

"_What? Michael what is it?"_

"_Chase is coming back to PCA!" _

_Her jaw dropped about ten feet at those words._

"_Chase is coming back." _

"_When did this happen?" _

"_Chase called me up a couple of days ago and told me. He's returning in two days."_

"_Oh no. I mean, it's not that I didn't want Chase to come back. He's my best guy friend. But, I'm with James and I told Chase I loved him, and-."_

"_Whoa! You told Chase you LOVED him."_

_She shook her head in despair._

"_Zoey, you gotta figure this one out on your own."_

"_Michael?!"_

"_Sorry. Catch ya later Zo'!"_

"_Michael!" she had called after him. "Don't I at least get a word of advice? Some reassurance maybe?"_

_He waved his hand to her and kept walking away. _

_End of flashback_

Zoey still couldn't comprehend in a way what Michael had told her. Chase was the very first friend she made at PCA. The guy she didn't know had loved her for all those four years. She was now someone else's girlfriend. And yet, her feelings for Chase couldn't be forgotten. She was between a rock and a hard place of what to do with Chase. A knock at the door drew her out of her train of thought.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

She turned around. It was James. _Oh my god, James! _Zoey thought. _I haven't even told him about Chase. Chase, you better be grateful about how much trouble I am going through for you._

"Oh yeah, c'mon in James," Zoey replied.

"Is something wrong Zoey?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" she asked back.

"Because after lunch, in every class, you were very uncomfortable around me," James said. "I'm worried about you."

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect!" Zoey exclaimed a little too perkily and forced out a laugh.

James looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lying was the one thing Zoey wasn't good at.

Zoey sighed. "James," she began. "This- friend of mine is coming back to PCA," she struggled out. Why was it so hard for her to tell James about Chase returning?

"Yes?" James said to Zoey, motioning for her to continue.

"That friend is-is-is." Zoey had no idea what was wrong with her. "Chase!" she all of a sudden cried out, wanting to end this conversation.

"Zoey," James began. "From what I hear, you and Chase were great friends. Why was this reason to become so silent this afternoon?"

Zoey sighed again. "Because when I returned to PCA from England, I had found out that Chase loved me. And then, soon later, I told him I loved him too."

James lowered his eyes as if he felt he had been cheated on.

"But that was before I met you and now I love you and you have to understand that Chase and I are just friends because I'm yours," Zoey quickly added.

James smiled and took Zoey in his arms. "Now that's more like it," he said and took Zoey in his arms for a long kiss.

In the middle of this kiss, Lola walked into the room. "Oh god!" she cried out. "Get a room."

"You're in it," Zoey shot back.

Lola sighed. "I better go warn Quinn to stay out of here for a while."

"Please and thank you," Zoey replied as Lola hurriedly rushed out of the room.

Zoey looked up at James and smiled playfully. They then continued to kiss.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Two days later, Zoey woke up. She looked at their calendar and sighed. Lola and Quinn had marked on their erasable marker calendar the date of Chase's return. That day was today. Not wanting to wake up her roommates, Zoey went onto her laptop and logged into AIM. She saw that Michael was online so he sent him an IM even though her clock said 5:02 a.m.

**ZoeyB-Girl: Hey Michael. Can't sleep I'm guessing.**

**MikeCanDunk: Nope. U?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Not at all. 2 nervous about 2day.**

**MikeCanDunk: Ur still gonna be there when Chase gets here rite?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Definitely. He's still my best guy friend.**

**MikeCanDunk: Remember where we're meeting?**

**Zoey-B Girl: Yea, the pavilion.**

**MikeCanDunk: Good. C u there at 9:00.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: U can bet on it. C u there.**

**MikeCanDunk: It'll b fine Zo. Bye.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Bye Michael.**

When Zoey had logged off, her clock read 5:10 a.m. She groaned. That meant 4 hours and 50 minutes before Chase arrived. She was glad that it was a Sunday at least so she wouldn't have to go to any classes. She sat on her bed just thinking about Chase and her reaction to his arrival when he actually was at PCA for nearly two hours.

Lola woke up around then and looked at the clock. "Zoey, it's 7:00. We gotta get ready."

Zoey merely nodded her head, still in thought, and she got out of her bed and went straight to the shower.

Lola then jumped up and down on her bed to wake Quinn up from the bottom bunk. It must have worked because Quinn fell right out of the bed due to Lola's jumping.

Quinn looked up at Lola and said, "You couldn't have just said, 'Quinn time to het up,'?"

"Nope," Lola responded with a smile.

As Lola and Quinn picked the outfit they would wear that day, Zoey walked back into the bedroom in a daze.

"Zoey are you alright?" Lola asked as Zoey walked towards her closet still in her daze.

"Just nervous. That's all," Zoey said.

"Zoey, would you like to use my Denervousizer," Quinn asked.

"What?" Zoey and Lola said together in bewilderment.

"My latest Quinnvention," Quinn replied. "All I have to do is make a small incision below your neck so I could connect some wires to your spinal cord and through this machine I have, get rid of all your nerves that are making you worry."

"Thanks Quinn, but I prefer to still be alive within the next few hours," Zoey said and picked out her outfit for welcoming Chase back.

-Who Do I Choose?-

The whole gang, including Mark and James, were waiting at the pavilion. It was 9:15 a.m. and Chase still hadn't shown up. Zoey didn't know if she should worry about why he was late or be a little happy because it would buy her more time. A few minutes later, a car pulled into the pavilion. As soon as the car halted, a boy got out of it- Chase.

Michael, Logan, Lola, Quinn, and even Mark ran up to Chase and gave him a big group hug.

As soon as Chase was let go of, which was 5 minutes later, he asked, "Where's Zoey?"

The whole group pointed to where Zoey had decided to stay behind because she didn't know if she was ready to see Chase again. Chase smiled at her. He thought she looked great in a baby pink tank top with a denim miniskirt and light tan UGGS. Her hair was down and she wore her room key and silver hoops. But, his smile immediately turned into a frown as soon as he noticed that some blond-haired guy he had never seen had his arms wrapped around Zoey.

He walked over to the two and said, "Hey Zoey."

"Chase," she said in sentiment and stepped of James' embrace and hugged her best friend whom she had missed.

Chase sighed. It felt so good to have his arms around Zoey and Zoey's arms around him again. He frowned again when Zoey and he ended the hug and she went back into the mystery man's embrace.

"So Zoey, who's this?" Chase asked.

Zoey took a deep breath. She knew that within the next few seconds, the most awkward moment in her life was about to be experienced.

"Chase, this is James and he's my boyfriend."

_Author's Note:__ Cliffhanger! Dum Dum Dum Dum! Sorry to keep you hanging like this. I most probably won't get a chance to update until after Tuesday because of Geometry (ugh!). But, pray for some miracle that I may be able to update earlier! Plz review in the meantime. Don't be afraid to criticize because that's what makes a good author. Oh, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter: To anyone who reviewed, you will be especially thanked at the end of my story. Thnx and keep on checking back for Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Back Friends

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chase looked at Zoey. Did he hear right? Did she just say what he thought she just said?

_No it can't be… can it?_ he thought

Zoey was beginning to get worried. Chase hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes now.

"Chase?" she said softly. "Now would be a good time to say something. You've been really quiet and I'm starting to get worried."

He was quiet for another 30 seconds before he said, "So this is James… your b-b-b-boyfriend?" He was having difficulty saying that word about somebody who was like that to Zoey.

Zoey nodded and gulped. _This is not as easy as I thought it was gonna be_, she thought to herself.

All of a sudden, Chase burst out, "How could you do this to me?"

Zoey's facial expression turned to a look of shock. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me! How Zoey? How could you betray me like this?!"

Lola and Quinn took that line as their cue to leave. But, they saw that Michael, Logan, and James were still standing there. Lola went back and grabbed Michael, while Quinn grabbed Logan and the two girls dragged them away.

"James," Zoey said, "I think you should head back to your dorm."

"No," James said firmly. "I want to be here to defend you."

"Chase and I have to talk privately," Zoey explained.

James gave in. "Talk to you later," he said and gave Zoey a kiss on the cheek.

Chase made a gagging face and sound as James walked away.

"Chase," Zoey began. "Why do you think I betrayed you?"

"C'mon Zoey," Chase said giving her a don't-play-dumb-with-me look. "We both know that you told me you loved me. Now I'm here and I see that you've hooked up with-with-that," he finished pointing in the direction where James left in reference to "that".

"His name is James," she corrected him. "Chase, you know that you and I also discussed what would happen if we met somebody else. You and I also made a pact that if either of us ever got a girlfriend or boyfriend, that we wouldn't let it affect our friendship."

"But that was before we said we loved each other," Chase pointed out.

"Maybe years from now, if I ever breakup with James. But for right now, I'm staying with him," Zoey said and started t walk away. She turned around for a brief moment to say with no enthusiasm and more annoyance, "Welcome back Chase," and the continued to walk away.

Chase watched her as she did so. He knew she'd never betray him and that it probably just happened. He sighed.

"Maybe it's a sign," he told himself. "Maybe we're not meant to be."

-Who Do I Choose?-

Zoey slumped down on her bed. She put her face in her hands.

_How could I have messed things up so badly with Chase?! _she thought. _He's my best friend and I now I don't even know if I can have a conversation with him face to face again! _

Zoey took back anything she said about liking no classes on Sundays. She wished she had a couple to get her mind off Chase. This was not going exactly as she had planned it.

Lola sat down next to Zoey on her bed. "You OK Zo'?" she asked.

Zoey shook her head. "What am I gonna do?"

"Does James make you happy?"

"Of course he does."

"Does Chase make you happy?"

"Well… yeah."

"Well then I'm no help here," Lola sated and got up, picked up her tote bag and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Lola," Zoey said sarcastically.

"Anytime Zo'!" Lola said smiling. "If you ever need advice, talk to me. Right now, I'm gonna go find some peanut butter."

"Good luck," Zoey said sarcastically again.

When Lola had left, Zoey's smile turned into a frown as she put her head in her hands.

_Both James and Chase feel right for me. James is my boyfriend and Chase is my boyfriend. James and I fit and Chase is really cute._

Zoey felt her eyes pop out of her head. _Why am I having thoughts of Chase like that? Stop it Zoey or you're liable to end up crazy!_

Zoey's cell phone going off interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Zoey?" James's voice said.

"Hey James."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I need some time to just chill."

"We still on for our date tonight? Because if you still need time, we can postpone it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Zoey said. "We're still on," she insisted.

"Great. Pick you up at 7:00?" he asked.

"Yup."

"See ya then."

"See ya. Bye."

"Bye."

-Who Do I Choose?-

Many hours later, Zoey had changed into a red mini dress with red heels and a red flower decoration in her hair.

"Zoey, you looked absolutely gorgeous," Quinn gushed.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks Quinn."

There was then a knock at the door. Lola, Zoey, and Quinn squealed. Zoey opened the door. James stood there gawking.

"Wow," he said when he regained his voice.

"Too much?" Zoey asked worriedly looking down at her outfit.

"No, No, No, No, No," James said quickly. "It could never be too much."

Zoey smiled, grabbed her purse, winked at her roommates, and left with James.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Zoey and James had just placed their orders at Sushi Rox and were getting very comfy. Something then caught Zoey's eye. In the corner of the restaurant was Chase. He was sitting alone, looking through a menu, but clearly his eye was on Zoey and James.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Zoey said to James.

She got up and walked over to Chase. She had to settle the uneasiness. Zoey pulled out the chair opposite Chase and sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "You're ditching your date?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "No. Chase, we need to get something clear. James is my boyfriend and I really wanna be with him. But, that doesn't mean it should get in the way of our friendship. Our friendship still means a lot to me."

Chase looked at her. He was starting to get her drift. "Our friendship means a lot to me too."

"So," Zoey said. "Can we please still be friends?"

Chase smiled. "We had never stopped."

Zoey leapt out of her chair. She ran to Chase and hugged him tight.

"We're good?" Chase asked after the hug had ended.

"We're good," Zoey confirmed. "I'm gonna get back to James now."

"Talk to you later Zo'."

"See ya later Chase."

Zoey walked back to her table and sighed with relief.

"What happened?" James asked.

Zoey smiled. "I just got back my friend" she said.

_Author's Note:__ So Zoey and Chase are friends again. Yea! Hope you liked Chapter 3. Don't worry, this is not the end. I got more chapters coming. Plz in the meantime review, any kind. I want you to voice your opinion. To all who reviewed: You will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Coming up soon, Chapter 4! Thnx. _


	4. Chapter 4: A Night With Chase

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 4**

Zoey went back to her dorm room that night feeling great. Make that absolutely wonderful. She had just had a beautiful date with James plus she and Chase were friends again. Zoey felt like nothing could be wrong with the world ever again.

After she got back to her dorm room, she sat down on the bed and immediately fell asleep, after changing and brushing her teeth.

-Who Do I Choose?-

A week had gone by and things were going pretty well for Zoey and James. Chase, to her, seemed to be taking hers and James' relationship pretty well. Pretty soon, Chase and Zoey were hanging out and having conversations just like they used to. It just felt so natural.

The next Saturday, Zoey and Chase were hanging out in his own dorm room _Author's Note:__ Remember that James now lives with Logan and Michael)_. It was raining unusually heavily for California during the spring _Author's Note:__ I'm making up the season)_. Yet, the two friends didn't seem to mind and were just having fun, specifically playing on and off, "Would You Rather".

"OK, OK," Zoey said while laughing at something funny Chase had said. "Would you rather… eat eight pounds of spaghetti or… be locked in a cage with a wild tiger?"

"Can I tame the tiger?" Chase asked.

"No."

"I'd eat the eight pounds of spaghetti."

The game went on like that for a little bit until it was Chase's third turn since the spaghetti question and he asked a really uncomfortable question.

"Alright," Chase began. "Would you rather… marry James or… marry me?"

Zoey was stunned. She hoped he wasn't asking what he was asking.

"I'm sorry, come again?" she asked.

"Would you rather marry James or marry me?" he repeated.

Oh yeah, he was asking what she thought he was all right. She pretended to think long and hard about that one. Luckily, Chase's computer made a ding sound that happened when he got an e-mail marked urgent.

Sighing Chase got up and walked to his computer and opened the e-mail. He read it ad re-read it and then walked over to Zoey.

"I'm afraid I have some news you aren't going to like," he said.

"What?"

"It's raining outside so heavily that Dean Rivers has ordered all students to stay inside the buildings they are in until the rain subsides."

"WHAT?!" Zoey shrieked. "Chase, what time is it?"

"6:30 p.m. Why?"

"Oh my god! I'm supposed to meet James at the beach in half an hour!" she cried.

"Oh," Chase said pretending to be saddened but secretly happy Zoey was going to miss her date.

Zoey grabbed her cell phone and called James.

"Zoey?" he said after the second ring.

"James, I'm so sorry about our date."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm gonna stay inside the computer lab. How about you?"

"I'm in Chase's room."

"OK. Listen, cell phone reception might get cut off due to the storm. So in case it does, see you later Zoey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Chase cringed when he heard Zoey say the word, love, to James. He wished Zoey could say it to him like she had done a few weeks ago. A couple of seconds later, Zoey sat back down and sighed.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we order a movie off the TV?"

Zoey smiled. "That sounds great… on one condition."

"What's that?"

"It has to be a chick flick."

Chase groaned, pretending to be devastated. "Fine."

"Yea! But wait… what about popcorn?"

"Got it right here," Chase said, getting up and showing Zoey a popcorn maker.

"Since when did you get a popcorn maker?" Zoey asked.

"Logan gave me his old one so he could make his dad buy him a fancy, shmancy, new one."

Zoey laughed. "Just like Logan. By the way, how come Logan and Michael haven't come to visit us?"

"They went to see a movie on campus and now are probably stuck inside the theatre."

Zoey smiled. "C'mon, make the popcorn. I want to see this movie before I'm 90."

Chase laughed as he began to make the popcorn. He wished every day could have moments like the ones he and Zoey were sharing right then and there.

-Who Do I Choose?-

The movie was almost towards the end. Chase had his arm wrapped around Zoey with Zoey's head leaning on his chest and he loved it.

The movie soon ended and Zoey looked out the window. The rain had not subsided at all. Zoey sighed.

"Guess I'm sleeping here tonight," Zoey said.

"Yea," Chase agreed.

He pulled out a couple of extra sheets and blankets from his closet and lined them on the floor for Zoey. He loaned her a T-shirt to sleep in that was very big on her.

A couple of hours later they were sitting by the window, talking. Well, Chase was talking and Zoey was listening. Actually, she was pretending to listen. She had never noticed how good Chase looked in the moonlight. His green eyes twinkled and his smile was dazzling and… he looked just so handsome.

"So the guy said to me-."

All of a sudden, Zoey found herself saying, "Kiss me."

Chase's eyes boggled. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"Zoey, I don't think that kissing you is the best idea considering the fact that you have a boyfriend who loves you and the fact that-."

"Damn it just kiss me Chase!"

Chase grabbed Zoey and kissed her passionately. Her arms found her way around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It took a while for both him and her to pull away, but they did. Chase looked at Zoey to see her staring, in a good way, at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes. He pulled her into a kiss again, and this time, neither resisted as Chase slowly lowered Zoey to the floor.

_Author's Note:__ Big surprise huh? If not, oh well, I did my best. Plz, post any reviews. Voice your opinion. To all who reviewed, you will be especially thanked at then end of the story. An excerpt for Chapter 5 will be posted on my profile. Thnx and stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5: Follow Your Heart Zoey

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chase and Zoey were on the floor in a small make-out session when all of a sudden, Zoey pulled out.

Chase quickly got up on his knees, eye to eye with Zoey.

"Zoey? Zoey what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Had he done something wrong?

"Chase I can't do this," she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I have a boyfriend! Oh my god, what was I thinking?!" she cried out loud.

"Zoey?" Chase said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. Let's just forget this little thing never happened."

Zoey looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Is that what you really want?" she said wobbly.

"No," Chase admitted. "But your James' girlfriend and you owe him loyalty. Yet, you have a choice to make."

"A choice?" she said while drying her tears.

"Well, yeah. Are you gonna pick James or me?"

Zoey sighed. Chase was right. She had kissed Chase, obviously meaning she still had feelings for him. But on the other hand, could she really betray James like that. She had no idea. What she did know was that she needed to think about the whole situation.

"Chase, I don't know. I need to give the predicament I'm in a bit more thought."

Chase nodded. "OK."

The rain had died down and Zoey thought it best to go back to her own dorm room, so she changed out of the T-shirt Chase had loaned her and into her clothes she was wearing. She then started to leave.

All of a sudden, Chase called out, "Zoey?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Follow your heart."

"OK," she said and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Chase walked over to his bed and fell backwards upon. "I hope you know I still love you," he said to himself.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Zoey raced back to her dorm room. As soon as she reached it, she quickly unlocked the door, ran inside and closed it again.

Lola and Quinn woke up to her loudness.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, getting out of her bed to turn on a lamp.

"Yeah and why are you coming into our dorm at… 11:45 p.m.?" Lola asked, hopping down from her top bunk.

Zoey sighed. "I'm late cause of the rain and what's wrong is the fact that I'm stressing," she said sitting down on her bed.

"Why?" Quinn and Lola asked simultaneously and sat down on opposite sides of Zoey.

"I was in Chase's dorm room," Zoey began.

"Yeah?" her roommates said, motioning for her to continue.

"It was late and we were talking."  
"Yeah?"

"I all of a sudden found myself saying to him, 'Kiss me,'".

"WHAT?!" Lola and Quinn shrieked.

Zoey shushed them. "He did and all of a sudden we began to make out, but I pulled away. We both know it was because of James."

"Well… then what?" Lola asked.

"Chase told me I had a choice to make, I knew he was right, I said I would and that's where it ended."

Quinn and Lola stared at her in shock.

"Wow," Quinn said.

"Who are you gonna choose Zo'?" Lola asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Zoey said. "What I do know is that I'm gonna get some sleep."

"K. Night Zo'," Quinn said.

"Night changed Zoey," Lola added.

"Night guys," Zoey said.

As soon as Zoey had changed into her pajamas, Quinn turned off the lamp and all three girls climbed into their beds. Quinn and Lola fell fast asleep again, but Zoey knew she would be tossing and turning the whole night."

-Who Do I Choose?-

The next day was a horrible one for Zoey. She woke up raggedy, had sore limbs, and with barely any sleep. She groggily got out of bed, threw on the first shirt and pair of pants she saw that matched, got into some flip-flops , grabbed her book bag and went downstairs for breakfast, leaving Quinn and Lola asleep.

She grabbed an apple for breakfast, and then headed to a bench. Zoey sat there, just thinking about who she would choose.

After about half an hour, someone yelled, "Hey Zo'!"

Zoey looked up to see Lola and Quinn walking towards her.

"Hey guys," she said with a weak smile.

"What were you thinking ditching us this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry," Zoey apologized. "But I needed peace and quiet just to think about who I was gonna pick."

Lola said, "We understand. Don't worry about it."

"History is in 20 minutes," Quinn announced. "You wanna come with us Zo'?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nah, I'll catch up with you guys in a few."

Lola and Quinn agreed and began to walk away.

All of a sudden, Lola turned around and yelled, "Zoey?"

"Yeah?" Zoey yelled back.

"Just follow your heart," Lola advised and began to walk away again with Quinn.

Zoey sighed. "Not as easy as everyone says," she said to herself.

She got up and began to leave. Suddenly, a blond-haired guy was walking in her direction… JAMES!

Hoping James hadn't spotted her, she started to sneak away. Unfortunately for her, she was spotted by him.

"Zoey!" James cried out and ran to her.

Zoey, pretending to be surprised, turned around. "Oh, hey James!"

When James reached Zoey, he wrapped her into a big hug. But when he bent down to kiss her, she pulled away.

"Zoey what's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "James, I have to tell you something."

"What?" James asked worriedly.

Zoey brought them over to the bench she had just been sitting on. She took a deep breath, and began.

"James," she began. "Last night, something happened in Chase's dorm."

James raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Chase and I were talking," Zoey started. "All of a sudden, out of the blue, I asked him to kiss me." As she said that last line she lowered her head.

James' eyes widened and he looked like his blood was about to boil. "YOU WHAT?!"

Zoey's eyes filled with tears. "James I'm sorry, but Chase coming back is rekindling a lot of feelings."

James started to cool down. "You're right. I guess that means it's gotta be Chase or me Zoey. It's your pick."

Zoey nodded. "I know, but I need to time to think it over. It's not an over night decision."

"I can agree to those terms," James agreed.

"Thanks James," Zoey said.

"Oh Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Let your decision come from your heart," James said as he got up and walked to first period.

Zoey groaned. This whole letting the decision come from you heart was getting on her nerves.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Over the next few days, Zoey couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't even think straight. James and Chase were constantly on her mind. One day after school, when Zoey had little homework and was by herself in her dorm room, she took out a sheet of paper and wrote James on one side and Chase on the other and put a line between them. Then she cut their columns in half for pros and cons.

She wrote pros for each guy first. For James, the pros were:

Sweet

Kind

Loyal

Lovable

Fun

Cute

Very romantic

For Chase, the pros were:

Also sweet

Also kind

Also loyal

Also lovable

Also fun

In a way, also kind of cute

We've been best friends forever

Then Zoey wrote cons. For Chase, the cons were:

Clumsy

A little careless

Weird at times

For James, she sighed deeply because she knew the one thing that was wrong with him:

1) He's not Chase

_Author's Note:__ Well, that's it for Chapter 5. Zoey's decision will probably be in the next couple of chapters where my story will end. Hope you like my story so far. Plz review to voice your opinion. Thnx and keep checking back cuz hopefully Chapter 6 will be up shortly._


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks to Lola

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 6**

Zoey walked back and forth and back and forth. James or Chase? James or Chase?

Her head was in a cloud of thought, a really messed up cloud of thought.

_How am I supposed to choose between my boyfriend and my guy best friend who I might love?_ she thought. _Wait a sec- did I just say I might love CHASE? Oh dear god, this is not good._

She let out a deep breath and sat down worriedly on her bed. At that moment, Lola walked in.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Lola," she replied.

"Any luck with the choosing?"

Zoey shook her head. "Following your heart is not as easy as it sounds."

"OK, OK," Lola said. "What's your heart telling you now?"

"I'm in love with James," Zoey stated.

"Anything else?" Lola inquired.

"But I may be even more in love with Chase," Zoey explained. She groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

"So then what's the problem?" Lola asked, also flopping down next to Zoey.

"James is my boyfriend. I owe him loyalty. But I know Chase loves me very much and… Oh god! Who do I choose?!"

Zoey stood up and was pacing back and forth very quickly.

"Zoey!" Lola yelled grabbing hold of both of Zoey's shoulders and shaking her. "Control yourself. RELAX!"

Zoey breathed in and out a couple of times. "Yeah, you're right."

She plopped down into one of the fluffy chairs.

Lola sighed. "Zoey," she said sitting down next to her. "Which of the two guys do you think loves you to the end of the universe and back again times infinity?"

Zoey stared at her. "Huh?!"

"They guy who loves you that much is the one you should be with," Lola explained.

Zoey thought what Lola said over in her mind for a few seconds. She then grinned widely and hugged Lola tightly.

"Thank you Lola," Zoey squealed.

"No problem Zo'," Lola said gasping for hair from Zoey's tight grip.

"Ooops… sorry," Zoey apologized. "Thanks to you I've made my choice. See ya later Lola," she said and ran out the door.

Lola, pleased with herself, leaned back in her fluffy chair. "I truly am the real Ms. Matchmaker," she said and turned on the TV to watch an episode of _Girly Cow_.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Zoey ran to James' dorm room in a hurry. As soon as she reached his door, she locked loudly and continuously until he answered.

"Zoey?!" he exclaimed in a grin.

"James, we need to talk," Zoey said, letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

"Sure. What's up?" James asked.

Zoey all of a sudden became tense and stuttered. "James, I n-n-n-need to t-t-t-tell you some-th-th-th-thing."

"Zoey, what is it?" James asked worriedly and sat Zoey down on the couch next to him.

Zoey breathed deeply and said, "I've made my decision between you and Chase."

James sighed and said almost knowingly, "It's Chase right?"

Zoey's eyes popped out in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked.

"C'mon Zoey," James said. "I knew the first day you hugged him that you guys had some sort of history, even if it the history was hidden feelings for the other person."

"You knew?" Zoey said feeling dumb.

James nodded. "You're like that couple from Friends. Ummm… what are their names again? Jennifer Aniston and David Schwimmer played them?"

"Ross and Rachel?" Zoey suggested.

"Yes," James said. "Ross and Rachel."

"How are Chase and I like Ross and Rachel?"

"You know, the two friends who had to go out with other people before they realized they loved each other all along. Ross had a girlfriend, Julie. Rachel had a boyfriend, Paolo. It took those two a relationship and a kiss between them two, to realize that they loved each other. Chase's ex-girlfriend, that Rebecca person you told me about once is like Julie. I was like Paolo. Ross and Rachel shared a passionate kiss in the coffee house on a rainy night. You and Chase were together one rainy night and shared a somewhat steamy kiss and in a way, realized that you loved each other. You see? Ross and Rachel."

Zoey nodded her head, understanding what James meant.

"Hope all hoes well for you and Chase" he said holding out his arms for a hug.

Zoey went into his open arms and hugged him back. "Thank you James. I'm sorry you had to get hurt."

"Don't worry I'll be fine Zoey," James said as he and Zoey pulled out of the hug.

"We can still be friends though right?" Zoey asked.

"Absolutely," James said.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks. Catch you later buddy," she teased and left the room.

-Who Do I Choose?-

Chase was sitting on a rock a bit back from the shore of the ocean with his shoes thrown off to the side. He stared out into the horizon. The warmth from the sun, the sight of the clear blue ocean, the feel of the sand between his toes, the sound of the waves, and the smell of salt seemed to take away all his troubles – but just for a moment. All he could think about was Zoey.

"Chase!" he all of a sudden heard someone call to him.

He turned in the direction of the voice to see the blondish/brownish haired girl he had been thinking of.

She made her way to him and said, "Hey!"

"Hey," Chase replied.

Zoey sat down on a rock next to him and made no sound.

"So, what brings you here to the rock upon which I sit?" Chase asked jokingly.

Zoey laughed. "I came because I made my decision between you and James."

Chase's face turned serious. "Oh," he said, his smile turning into a frown.

"And I chose you," Zoey said.

Chase looked up and stared into her eyes. _No, she couldn't have said what she just said_, he thought. _Could she?_

"Chase!" she cried, waving her hands in front of his face. "Did you hear what I said?"

Chase nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I think you said you chose me instead of you choosing James."

Zoey looked at him oddly. "No, I said YOU and I meant YOU."

Chase asked her cautiously, "Are you positive?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't mean it," Zoey confirmed.

Chase let out a huge grin. He leaped off the rocks, picked Zoey up into his arms, like a when you cradle a baby, and spun her around. Zoey threw her head back and laughed. When Chase put her down, their faces turned serious and he sat her down on the rocks next to him.

"How come you chose me?' he questioned.

"Well," Zoey began. "At first, I didn't know whether I should choose James or you. I felt that I loved both of you so much, that I would be forever torn. The Lola said something to me that mad me know who I should choose. She said to me, 'Which of the two guys do you think loves you to the end of the universe and back again times infinity.' That's when I realized and believed that only you could have such a love for me. So, I went to James, and broke up with him."

"How did he take the news?" Chase asked.

"Better than I thought," Zoey said. "He said he was not surprised that much that I chose you."

"Really?" Chase said.

"Yeah. He said we were Ross and Rachel."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. The whole Ross with Julie… Rachel with Paolo… Ross and Rachel kiss in the coffee shop thing. You've seen that episode. You and I watched it together."

"I know," Chase said.

"I think he's right. We're Ross and Rachel."

Chase nodded in agreement and smiled. He stood up and pulled Zoey into his arms. He just stood there smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember when you said that you believed that I would be the only guy who would love you to the end of the universe and back again times infinity?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, you were right. I love you Zoey more than you will ever know."

Zoey looked up into his eyes. "Nah, I think I know now."

Chase leaned down and gave Zoey a kiss of true love that he had longed to give her for about four years. It was a kiss that was full of love, passion, desire, and so much more. He loved that he was able to kiss Zoey like that, but he loved it even more that she kissed him back.

After they came back up for air, they smiled at each other.

"Wait a minute," Chase said suddenly. "We have to make this official."

"Make what official?" Zoey asked.

Chase got down on one knee and said, "Zoey Brookes, will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoey laughed. "I would love to," she said happily.

"Yes!" Chase cried and jumped up and hugged Zoey tightly.

She laughed and they hugged for a minute and then ended the embrace. Zoey turned around so they were both facing the ocean. She was in front of Chase and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know something?" she said to him, but still staring at the ocean.

"What?" Chase asked.

"We became girlfriend and boyfriend due to Lola," Zoey informed him.

"Wow," he said. "All thanks to Lola."

"Yup," Zoey agreed. She then said to herself, "Lola, wherever you are, thank you."

_Author's Note:__ Well, that's it. Yay, Chase and Zoey are together… Wooo! Plus, you probably noticed how I incorporated into the story one of my other favorite TV shows, _Friends. _Plz review to tell me how you much you liked I, hated it, or any opinion you might have. Don't stop reading this story yet because in a couple of days, I will be informing you in "Chapter 7", if you can call it a chapter, what the main couple of my next Zoey 101 fanfic will be. By the way, vote in my poll to say who you want the main couple to be. I will announce the winning couple in "Chapter 7". To all who reviewed: you will be thanked in Chapter 7. So stick around and vote in my poll. It closes on March 14__th__and on March 15__th__, results will be up. So remember to: plz review, take my poll, and come back on Saturday, March 15__th__ to find out my next story. Thnx and see you on Saturday._

_Mary_


	7. Chapter 7: Poll Results and Thanks

**Who Do I Choose?**

"**CHAPTER 7"**

The poll: **I'm thinking of doing another Zoey 101 fanfic featuring either James or Chase as her partner after my last fanfic. Tell me who you think the main couple should be. Polls will close after my first Zoey 101 fanfic ends** has been officially closed as of 2:43 p.m. So, here are the poll results:

**1. Zoey/James to Zoey/Chase: 6 votes, 33 percent**

**2. Zoey/Chase: 4 votes, 22 percent**

**3. Zoey/Chase to Zoey/James to Zoey/Chase: 4 votes, 22 percent**

**4. When "Who Do I Choose" is finished, write a sequel: 4 votes, 22 percent**

**5. Zoey/James: 0 votes,0 percent**

**6. Zoey/Chase to Zoey/James: 0 votes,0 percent**

**7. Zoey/James to Zoey/Chase to Zoey/James: 0 votes,0 percent**

Thanks for not picking any Zoey/James as the happily ever after couple. I would have been sad, but I would do it for my fans. And now for the thanks…

Thank you to: CandZforever, TGD, Jesus.Lives, Zoey.Chase4ever, Emogirlluver, Gilmore Girls Junkie94, talkingCinematic, shadow21, rkohulster, and hales03 for your reviews. It means a lot, thank you.

Thank you to: CountryPopPrincess1123, Mrs.Radcliffe101, talkingCinematic, bookworm3, rebelmetalgirl13, OTH4EVER23, shadow 21, GinnyFan226, CaterinaFan159, and Raven1001104 for adding "Who Do I Choose" to your Favorite Story list.

Thank you to: Gilmore Girls Junkie94, Shewasforgotten, Tawn327, shadow21, driedreddragon, and Iluvhisgreeneyesandgrayhoodie for adding my story to your Story Alert list.

Thank you to: shadow21 for adding me to your Favorite Author list.

If I missed anyone or misspelled your username, please tell me and I will make a correction. I hope you continue to read my stories. I have an Aladdin story: "A Forgotten Past" on if you would like to read it. And I now have another Zoey 101 story coming up: a Zoey/James to Zoey/Chase one. Keep checking back on my profile to see what the story will be called and by March 31st, at the latest, I should have at least the first chapter of my new Zoey 101 fanfic up. Thank you so much for your support of "Who Do I Choose" and remember to keep checking back for my new story. Good bye until no later then March 31st.

Mary

P.S. Thank you to the 10 unique voters who voted in my poll.


End file.
